Amethyst Fire
by Fernlight
Summary: Arya and Shade left the rebellion waiting to fly into flame. Lyric is an assassin who works for the president. Her partner is Cain. The presidents orders are simple. For Cain kill his little brother to finish an old mission, Rayne, Lyrics best friend. All three of them are sent into the arena with ulterior motives, aside from their orders. Who will win?- Sequel to Sapphire Sparks
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Lyric Yume**

I sat in the chair with my arms tied behind. There was no escape. Faces flashed before my eyes. My real mother, my real father, mom adopted family, Arya, Shade, Garcia, and repeating the most were Cain and Rayne. They shared so much, their onyx eyes and black hair, even though Rayne's was raven.

_I'm sorry... _I wanted to tell all of them that. My family, real and foster. My best friend and her lover. Even my annoying escort who I had grown to care for. Even Cain who I had hated so much before that now in my own way I loved. And most of all Rayne...he may be four years younger but I loved him with all my heart.

I felt tears run down my face mixing with the blood that was already trailing their own paths down my face. If I gave up and just told them what they wanted and gave my loyalty back to the president I wouldn't have to suffer like this.

But I was the one who had decoded all the rebels information. That information would lead to all my friends and who would be captured and tortured in turn for rebelling, and then killed. I couldn't let that happen. I would give my life for all of theirs.

In response every bruise and cut I had suffered in the past few days ached inn a symphony of pain that wracked through my body as I sat in the chair with my head bowed. Then I heard their voices, each one offering me a bit of encouragement.

_We believe in you, _My foster family murmured together in my ear.

_You've grown Lyric... _My mother started

_We know you can do it. _My father finished.

_I believe in you Ly! _Arya encouraged.

_A lady is strong and doesn't give up. Especially a beautiful one like you. _Garcia reprimanded.

_Are you going to give up so easily? _Shade challenged.

_Don't cry or apologize. Its for the weak. We'll see you again. _Cain said in his usual manner.

_Lyric...I love you...don't give up. I swear we'll be together again. _Rayne reassured me.

They were right. I shouldn't give up. I wouldn't give up. No matter what. I would take all this if it would shield them.

"Well?" The tall man slapped me sending my head to the side and an instant shock of pain. "Do you agree?"

I looked up at him and glared straight into his eyes, "Go to hell."

Then I waited for the pain I knew would be coming. It came harder, as me and the chair were thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. I didn't cry out. I continued glaring at the man through the screen of my black hair.

"Would you like to rethink your answer?" He stared down at me.

"Yeah." I spat, "Go f*** yourself."

His foot hit me in the chest and I my vision became blurry.

_I'm sorry everyone..._

I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**A New Assignment**

**Lyric Yume**

I sat at the waiting room for the president's office. So soon after the games he had summoned me. Entailing I had to go all the way from 6 to the capitol.

My family wasn't too happy but it was the president and I couldn't refuse. Not that they approved of my line of work. But then again, they weren't my real family.

"Lyric Yume?" The attendant called,

I swept past a very annoyed yet blank faced Cain Callahan as I walked in. How he managed to look both at the same time was a mystery to me.

I hate him. Maybe it was just a rivalry or something but I hated him. Also something about how he killed my second family. I sat down on a couch at the opposite end of the room than him.

"Ah Lyric. So glad you could come. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble." The president said in a bit of a mocking tone.

I plastered a smile on my face, "It wasn't any trouble at all sir."

"Oh I just love you two." He laughed, "So different but so alike."

I cooled my temper and fought the urge to fling some of my deadly needles at the old man. The needles by themselves weren't deadly, the poisons I coated them with on the other hand, were. "How so?"

He still chucked, "You both mask your emotions wonderfully, though I must say Lyric does it better. Cain if you keep that emotionless face on people will suspect something."

"Yeah like you are having a stroke." I snickered. The president knew we hated each other, but as I said before. He didn't care.

He kept his emotionless mask on but shot me a disdainful glance. Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less of him.

"You surely must have called me and that here for than small talk." He finally commented.

I scowled at his reference to me but stayed silent. He was a pain but I could deal with him later.

"I know about your little brother Cain." He enunciated each word carefully gauging his reaction.

The Callahan being the emotionless creep he was kept his indifference but I could tell he was scared. I studied every point on the human body and how it reacts to anything.

"I told you to kill off that entire neighborhood Cain. Your friends, family, even your little brother." The president tapped his fingers on the desk expectantly. "You knew I would find out sooner or later." he smirked.

Rayne was alive? I thought he had died with the rest when Cain killed them all...

"Tell me, I'd like to see what's gonna happen to my pathetic excuse of a little brother." He sneered. How could he talk that way of his own brother? Rayne was my best friend once... before Cain killed everyone in his neighborhood and destroyed my second home.

I faked indifference even though I was listening to their every word.  
"I'm sending him into the Games." He said toying with something on his desk. "There's no way he'll get out. And you know what Cain? Instead of executing you, I'll send you in with him. Your mission is to kill him."

Cain nodded, pretending to agree. I nearly rolled my eyes. He was planning something, which would probably fail. I would be planning something too. I needed to get Rayne out alive.

"Now Lyric this is where you come in." The president nodded at me and I instantly perked up. "I'm worried Cain here might not be able to finish the job. Your job is to go with them into the arena. You are to kill Cain..."

I cut him off with an evil grin, "My pleasure."

"Try it needle girl." He spat back.

The president smiled as if we were bickering children. In a sense we were but that didn't matter.

"Lyric, patience, let me finish. You are going to put Cain in a death trance so that after you win you can wake him up again. Also you are to kill his little brother if Cain doesn't succeed."

"Fine." I moved to get up but he raised a hand to stop me.

"You are to be allied with the boy. Make him trust you. Get close to him, then if Cain fails, kill him."

I shrugged, "Deal. By the way..." I grinned slyly, "Any hints for us on the arena?"

Most people wouldn't even attempt to joke with the president, but I did. On a come and go basis. I wouldn't let him hurt Rayne... but how...

He shook his head at me, "Sorry I can't do anything about it. Even my Lyric hasn't decided yet."

I had the pride and joy of having the same name as the president's daughter. I hated it.

"You will provide me with..my choice of weapons in the arena right?" I continued.

He nodded, "There will also be katanas for you Cain."

"Not to rush you sir but the victory tour is coming up soon as well." I reminded him.

He frowned slightly, "Well the victors are having..some issues."

"Oh. Hope you get them sorted out then." I said indifferently.

"Dismissed." The president barked, "both of you."

I brushed past Cain on my way out. Ignorant, egoistical, infuriating prick. I slipped on the hood of my cloak even though the sun was barely setting. I hated bright lights, which this city was full of. As I sat down on my seat in a train I let my mind drift back to the past.

_"__Momma!" I squealed. "Look at this butterfly!"_

_I opened my 3 year old fingers to reveal a perfectly caught and unharmed butterfly. Its wings were painted beautiful blue hues._

_My mother smiled down at me with her kind red eyes, brushing her long white hair out of her face, "Its beautiful Lyric."_

_I let the beautiful butterfly go and turned to my mom who was weeding her flowerbed. I smiled at her and tried to run towards her but ended up tripping on my own ankle long hair._

_She laughed lightly, "Oh you ok?"_

_"__How does anyone deal with all this hair!" I huffed angrily sitting up._

_She smiled, "Well since you're dad is going to be out late working how about we go out for something to eat?"_

_I smiled happily and got up quickly. We walked out of the Mangekixyou Neighborhood which we lived in and out to town. Almost instantly the people began giving us distrustful glares. My mother held her head high though, so I didn't notice anything. Little did I know it was those distrustful glares that led to so many deaths._

I snapped out of my reverie and focused on the scenery zooming along. I'd be home by tomorrow. I hated having to go all the way to the capitol, then various districts just to go back to the capitol.

After a quick dinner of what ever the avoxes had served, I quickly breezed back to my room. If the person was right the train would be arriving back at my home by noon tomorrow. I tiredly flopped down on the bed.

After the games my friend, no wait, I can't have friends that I'm too attached too. I forgot that sometimes. After the games Arya had gotten better. Apparently the reporters saw that Shade had snuck over to see Arya early and that had cause romantic cries from the capitol which I nearly barfed at.

Considerably though I could see that Arya was happy again now and their love was real. Apparently they were causing problems which I had to deal with. Rebellious acts which I had to bring the leaders back for. Made me travel more than I ever wanted to.

I barely affiliated myself with anyone. Since I took up my line of work I only had my "foster family" which was more of necessary guardians. Cain is lucky to be 18. He doesn't need to worry about stuff like that.

I quickly slipped out of the cloak and long dress I was wearing. It was uncomfortable but what I usually worked in. The cloak was what all of his assassins wore and the dress I didn't even know why I wore it. It was pretty though. After that I pulled off my long armbands that hid my deadly assortment of needles. Finally after slipping on a random shirt and pair of pants I looked like a normal teenager again. A regular 15 year old who's worst worries should be if they had a boyfriend or how popular they were. Oh and if they would be reaped for the hunger games.

Me? I spent my time divided between my medical/killing techniques, missions, and flashbacks from the past. I pulled the covers over me and let the quiet hum of the train engine lull me to sleep.

_"__Mommy!" I whined, "We really have to travel all the way to the Calleeeehawns?"_

_She fixed the bow on my kimono and made sure my ankle length hair is straight. "Its Callahan dear." She laughed, "Don't mess up you hair. Besides, we are really close friends with them. They just had a new child. Rayne. And they have another boy named Cain around your age."_

_I frowned and pouted, "Do I have to?" I batted at the tassel that was hanging from my dress. Secretly I thought it was gorgeous, but I would never admit it. _

_As soon as we stepped out the glares returned but my family didn't mind, they walked as if they normally would. Daddy's hand would grip mine a slight bit harder as if to reassure me and I would smile back up at him._

_Eventually we made it and by then I was partially hiding behind my dad. The adults towered over me and I peeked out from behind my father._

_I turned around to the sound of one of the sliding doors moving. Hearing the first scraping I whirled around to see a boy with longish hair. He looked way to serious and slightly like a girl._

_I blurted the first thing that came to my 6 year old mind, "You look kinda like a girl."_

_Now I could practically sense the annoyance that came off of him, "Father who is this?"_

_"__Ah yes, this is the Yume family. And that girl who just called you a girl" He gave a quiet chuckle, "Is Lyric."_

_"__Hi" I waved as if I hadn't just insulted him._

_"__Hi." He muttered, "I'm Cain Callahan and I assure you I am not a girl."_

_I smiled sheepishly, "Oops?"_

_This guy actually was really good looking. But it should be illegal considering he was a jerk. It could practically see that he was overly serious at times._

_I had never noticed it before but even as a 6 year old I was highly perceptive to everything around me. Even before the head peeked around the corner I turned towards it._

_If I thought Cain was good looking this two year old was freaking to die for adorable. He stuck his face out from the corner and looked at Cain, who didn't notice him._

_I walked over to him ignoring everyone else. "I'm Lyric."_

_He gave me a smile, "Rayne"_

I woke up to the alarm clock ringing at the side table and slammed my hand against it. Of course it didn't shut off so I had to get up and push it.

After a quick shower and slipping on another random assortment of monochromatic clothes I walked out. I would be on a finer train than this in August. I nodded politely to the avoxes as I ate. Oh I could just imagine our escort.

If I remember correctly her name was Garcia Levine. It was slightly amusing to picture that short woman running around in her 10 inch heels. I didn't smile though. I walked off the train with everything I had as soon as it stopped. No one even bothered to notice me. The public story was that I was a messenger of the capitol. In a way I was, a messenger of death.

I arrived home and was greeted by my so called little sister. Shelby looked enough like me and I looked enough like our "parents" that they all assumed we were related.

This was my fourth family. My first and blood family was burned by the public for witchcraft or something. My second one, the Callahans were slaughtered by Cain. My third was again burned, this time for refusing the president. Then I was sent to with this family into 12. Then we moved back and here I was.

My third family had triplets. Three adorable nearly identical boys. I fought back the tears that were threatening to well up and instead smiled down at Shelby. She had mid length black hair tied back in two high pigtails.

"Lyric's back!" She squealed. What amused me was that she was 12.

Her mom of course came out first, "Welcome back."

"Thanks mother." I smiled. Our compromise. I called her mother and not mom like she wanted.

I dressed back in casual clothes of our district instead of the capitol finery. I picked up a box and made my way to the door as slipped on a coat before walking out.

I took all the back alleyway entrances wanting to avoid meeting anyone. I made my way to the middle of the sakura grove that my family used to visit. The light snow from last night dusted everything making the scene a bit surreal. I touched the bark of one of the trees.

"Soon, winter is coming..." I whispered to it. "Want to hear a song?"

The branches seemed to sway in agreement so I opened the case I was carrying and pulled out a carefully carved wooden flute. I blew into the flute satisfied with the clear note that floated through the clearing.

My fingers danced along the worn wood weaving out an old tune I learned from my father, Falling Snow. It was a peaceful tune that seemed to fit the scene in the meadow. I muttered a few more words to the trees before turning back. I'd better make sure my aim was sharp. After all the games I would have to volunteer for in a bit. And my goal wouldn't be to win. I have to get my best friend out of there alive. Rayne...


	3. Chapter 2

**Cold Dark Memories**

**Rayne Callahan**

I sat next to an old dumpster. I had a house, but not a home. Spending my life on the streets was best for me anyway. No one would see me. I hated this life. Death would be welcome but I still had to accomplish something first.

I've never wanted to be living these past few years. Ever since I lost everything that mattered to me. My family... My best friend... Myself. I turned into someone else completely. To hide my pain. To shield myself from this world. I let my hate for him guide me. I'll kill him. For what he did to me. He killed every last one of them and left me here, all alone...

"Shut up." I tell myself and narrow my eyes to adjust to the dark alleyway. I can barely make out my path. I live in the darkness. I've had to ever since he killed them all. I've enclosed myself in a shield of hate, turned myself into a different person. A person who shows no emotion.

"Don't lie little brother." Cain's voice echoes in my mind.

"Shut up! Rot in hell!" I scream. I can't help it. He feels so close to me. He's right. No one can fully protect themselves. I have a weak spot. I know it. He knows it. It lies open, ready to be shattered at any moment. It's so close. The second it breaks I'll lose it. The last sliver of sanity that lies inside me.

I clench my hands into fists. I force myself to stop thinking about it. It's hard, when your life is a nightmare. I walk through the darkness. Tomorrows the reaping. The day people fear. They fear that one day. I fear almost every day I have to live. They had it lucky.

"Move Rayne." I command myself. I watch the darkness, awaiting any challenge, any sudden movement. I have katanas if they try and hurt me. I'm not a murderer, but I know how to protect myself. I stole them off some rich boy who kept them for decorations. He didn't need them. I did. I won't let anyone hurt me ever again. Not after what Cain did...

"Cain," I said the cursed name under my breath, "I will kill you."

My older brother. He was suppose to be kind and caring, not ruthless and cold as he was the night.._that _happened.

I hated everything. Faces of the ones I loved flashed before me, I clenched my fists and buried my face in my knees and let the past sweep me away.

_"Rayne hurry up!" Lyric ran ahead of me, letting the ribbon trail behind her teasingly. The game was traditional practically in this district. Someone runs with the ribbon and the other chases after._

_I ran laughing, "Wait for me!" _

_My best friend turned her violet eyes back at me and grinned, "No way!" _

_I sped after her. I had wished my hair was like hers, long and shiny. It was beautiful to me as a seven year old. She was ten at the time and despite the age gap I knew I wanted to spend forever with her. _

_Finally I jumped and pushed her down on the grass and stole the ribbon from her. _

_She giggled, "You got me."_

_It was hard to believe but she had lost her whole family. _

_"Lyric?" I asked, "Are you afraid of anything?"_

_She nodded and sighed, "I'm afraid of a lot of things."_

_"I'll protect you from them then!" I said eagerly, "I'll protect you forever from anything that'll ever hurt you!"_

_She smiled, "Ok!"_

_"And we'll be together forever!" I added on._

_Cain interrupted us. Back then he was gentle and calm. Introverted but to me a perfect big brother, "Its time to come back inside." He told us quietly._

_He reached out his hand to Lyric and she took it. And they smiled at each other. I frowned._

_"Whats wrong?"Cain asked, as usual his voice was quiet and almost a monotone._

_"Why doesn't big brother help me up?"_

_He smiled and helped me up then gave me a piggy back ride while I laughed. Meanwhile he held Lyric's hand._

_"The reaping is coming up." Lyric said softly, in a more grave tone than I ever heard her talk in._

_"Whats that?" I asked as I looked down at her._

_Cain answered, "Its the event where they pick people to go into the hunger games."_

_"Whats that?" I asked. I was the son of the owner of a very successful train business that worked directly with the capitol. We had our own private TV and my mother was protective. She didn't let me watch the hunger games. She always took me to another room to play while Father, Cain and since last year Lyric, watched._

_"A game by the capitol where they pick two kids from each district to fight to the death with one victor." Cain as usual didn't sugar coat it._

_"Its your first year Cain." She said, worry lacing her tone, "What if you get picked? You might get killed."_

_"I don't want big brother hurt." I added._

_Cain sighed, but just barely, "I'll win and come back. Simple as that." He cracked a slight smile, "I can't leave you two idiots to yourselves can I?"_

_"I'm not an idiot!" I pouted unknowingly taking the bait to change the subject._

_Lyric nodded and smiled slightly, "You're the idiot Cain. Otherwise I wouldn't be worried."_

I opened my eyes and got up. Staying in the alley all day wasn't good, especially in the snow. As I walked by to my new home I passed a train part factory. I clenched my fist. That was where my old home used to be. They tore it down and I could do absolutely nothing. I was useless and it was all gone now. The Japanese styled gardens, the beautiful sakura trees, the flowers around our house my mother had spent so much time on, and that gazebo out back that had so many memories inside, all of it was gone and replaced with a hunk of metal.

I stalked onward. Nothing good would come out of staying there. Maybe more memories would come back to haunt me. I walked back in the house. It was small and consisted of three rooms. A kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom. I grabbed something from the cabinet and began chewing on it. I didn't care what it was. Most of the food was tasteless to me anyway. The only food with any taste to me would be a piece of shiny hard candy I had bought on a whim once. It sat in one of the cabinets only to be eaten on my 13th birthday which was a half a year away on July 23rd.

I finished eating in silence and walked to my bed and flopped down. Staring up at the ceiling, I wondered why I had even been left alive.

I closed my eyes, not asking for sleep but it came anyway. Dragging me under giving me the memories of that night that always sent icy chills down my spine.

_It was late. I had stayed after school for extra help then got distracted with playing with my friends. _

_The night was dark and quiet as I ran through the streets of my neighborhood. It was too quiet. Not even the birds that made themselves at home in the roofs chirped. It was a dead ominous silence._

_I tried to ignore it. After all ghosts and demons I had stopped believing in a long time ago. As I reached closer to my house. I saw a sight no one should ever have to see. _

_Around there were bodies, bodies lying everywhere, dead bodies. They belonged to the people in the neighborhood. _

_I gasped in horror. What had happened there. _

_"Well, well, well... Look who finally came home. A bit too late if you asked me" The familiar voice from behind me paused, "Not that you would have been able to do anything. Little brother."_

I jolted awake, breathing hard. Lucky I had woken up before the worst part had started.

I went outside sprinting at the average size, pitch black, stone wall and launched my foot up off it. My hand locked around the thick ledge of the wall and I let myself up. I'll find somewhere safe. Or as safe as it can get for me. I walk the rooftops, the black night sky melting me into the darkness. I used to have a real home. Now I have nothing. I'll never get anything I ever had back. All I'll get is more scars...

I finally make it to my rooftop. I slowly sit down and look up at the sky. I never wanted to be here. The only reason I still live is for revenge. Otherwise I'd be dead, with every single person I knew. He slaughtered them. Our entire family...

I'll kill him. One day I will... He knows he made my life hell. He comes here, just to see my pain. And soon I'll hand all that pain back to him...

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter done! Thanks for reading everyone ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is me realizing I probably need a disclaimer. Oh well xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. If I did I would have made everything gorier xD**

* * *

**It's All Just a Game**

**Cain Callahan**

**~ Reaping Day ~**

I lace up my combat boots, preparing myself for today's reaping. It's not my choice to be volunteering today, though I have expert training. Better than any other arrogant Career that's for sure. Better than Lyric too. To me the Hunger Games aren't what I'd call my forte. I'm trained for assassination. I work for the president himself. He's the reason I'm here, going into the arena, pretty much known to the district people as hell. Not to me. To me it's a game. There's only one objective, and it's not the one the presidents set aside for me.

**-1 Month Ago-**  
"You can come in now Cain." The president said. I lifted my body up from the smooth wooden visitor chair. I'd sat in the chair millions times before. To receive jobs, missions. Never had it felt as wrong as it did then. His snake-like eyes stared into my own. I never feared him, though he could end my life in a second. Even his assassins bow down to him.  
"Ah Lyric. So glad you could come. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble." The president said as Lyric walked in. I had heard the telltale swish of the long cloak and dress she wore. For her it served another purpose. The cloak was a mark of death to people who knew. The cloak meant the wearer would be the reaper of your death.

Lyric was one of the few female assassins the President had. Under their cloaks, from what I had seen, they all dressed in highly revealing outfits, basically advertising they were also part-time prostitutes for the Capitol. Lyric on the other hand wore a long sleeved dress that reached to the floor. Skin hugging at the top yes but that was only for purposes of stealth and mobility for her weapons. It served as a silent message to say she wasn't like the others. She wasn't one of those who would sell their bodies for a price.

She smiled, it wasn't real. I knew her well enough to know that. "It wasn't any trouble at all sir."

"Oh I just love you two." He laughed, "So different but so alike."

I said nothing while Lyric replied, "How so?"

He still chucked, "You both mask your emotions wonderfully, though I must say Lyric does it better. Cain if you keep that emotionless face on people will suspect something."

"Yeah like you are having a stroke." She shot the insult at me.

I didn't care but I'd rather not have my partner killed and have to start to get long with another one.

"You surely must have called me and that here for than small talk." I said.  
"Are we gonna have to do this the easy or the hard way?" He asked, as if he was amused.  
"Care to state what you're accusing me off?" I retorted in my usual calm manner. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lyric's interest spike. She loved seeing me get in trouble. It was deserved but annoying.  
"I know about your little brother." Those six words felt like a punch in the gut. How? How does he know about Rayne? He grinned.  
"I told you to kill off that entire neighborhood Cain. Your friends, family, even your little brother." I struggled to keep my face emotionless. My little brother... The person I trained to hate me.  
Sometimes I regret not killing him. I make him suffer letting him live alone every single day.  
"You knew I would find out sooner or later." The president said. To this day I remember his smirk. I was scared as hell, except for the fact that I hide my emotions so well. I knew what was coming. Anyone who denies the presidents wishes is executed. What scared me is what he'd do to Rayne. Like I said, I've never been afraid of dying. I'm only afraid of two people being hurt.

Rayne.. and _her..._  
"Care to know what I'm doing to your dearest little brother?" He said. I grinned, wanting him to think I hated Rayne. He eyed me, clearly confused at my emotions.  
"Tell me, I'd like to see what's gonna happen to my pathetic excuse of a little brother." I sneered.  
"I'm sending him into the Games." He said, smirking. "There's no way he'll get out." I nodded, pretending to agree. He doesn't know how strong Rayne was then or now. No one does... Except for me, the person who brings his hell.

Being sent into the arena's better than execution. Rayne would still stand a chance.

"And you know what Cain? Instead of executing you, I'll send you in with him. Your mission is to kill him, and win." I nodded, already forming my plan. I'll play your game. I thought to myself. But I'm the mastermind who pulls the pieces. I'm not winning. I'll fight to make Rayne stronger. Sooner or later he'll have enough hate inside him to kill me. After everything I've done to him... Killed off the only life he knew. Sent him into the streets to fight, and now I'm sending him into the Games.

"Now Lyric this is where you come in." And just like that my plan had to be altered drastically. Lyric was on par with me. If she was set to kill him I'm not sure he would be able to. Rayne didn't have hatred to help him when it came to her. He loved her. All I could do was pray he was over his kid crush. "I'm worried Cain here might not be able to finish the job. Your job is to go with them into the arena. You are to kill Cain..."

"My pleasure." Oh how I knew she wanted to kill me. I killed off her second family. My family had adopted her after hers died.

"Try it needle girl." I spat back. Just for appearances.

"Lyric, patience, let me finish. You are going to put Cain in a death trance so that after you win you can wake him up again. Also you are to kill his little brother if Cain doesn't succeed."

"Fine."

"You are to be allied with the boy. Make him trust you. Get close to him, then if Cain fails, kill him." Just like that my worst fear came true. If she obeyed I doubt my little brother wouldn't stand a chance. He would be exhausted from his fight with me, and if he was lulled into security by her, he was doomed.

She shrugged, "Deal. By the way... any hints for us on the arena?".

He shook his head as a no, "Sorry I can't do anything about it. Even my Lyric hasn't decided yet."

"You will provide me with..my choice of weapons in the arena right?"

He nodded, "There will also be katanas for you Cain." I raised my head a fraction of an inch in acknowledgment.

"Not to rush you sir but the victory tour is coming up soon as well." She pointed out rather rudely.

He frowned slightly, "Well the victors are having..some issues."

"Oh. Hope you get them sorted out then." Lyric said in a blatantly bored I don't care tone. She was going to get herself killed one day.

"Dismissed." The president barked, "both of you."

As she walked past me again I thought back to my little brother. Rayne...

**~End~**

Suddenly I snap myself back into reality. He'll see you soon. He'll hate you. After everything you've done to him, you'll make him strong. He'll kill you. I tell myself. I stand at the front of the square, in the roped off section for the eighteen-year-olds. I'll have to volunteer before them all. Our escort takes the stage. I don't know her name. I rarely stay in one place with my work, and wouldn't bother to learn of such a worthless piece of trash. I think back to when I travel to District 6. My old home. I killed hundreds that night. My neighbors, my parents, people I barely knew that lived there, innocent kids, all except for one person. The kid who when I come there fights me. He loses. He's not strong enough to beat me. He doesn't have enough hate. The escort calls out the name of District 2's female tribute. I, of course have no clue who she is. I'm not even from here, I don't need to know about worthless people. I closed my eyes and willingly gave up control to the ghosts of my past for a bit.

_Suddenly I'm standing back on the cold wooden floors of my old home. It's gone now. After I killed all its inhabitants minus myself and Rayne there was no use for the richest place in District 6. I never cared about my family's wealth. It gave me training, but never power. It felt satisfying to kill all those people who feared me._

_I stand alone in the dark street, katanas strapped to my back. My victims lie dead at my feet. I felt no pain killing them. I know what's coming next. Rayne sprints up to me, his eyes wide as he puts the pieces together._

_"No..." He stares at me in terror. "Why would you..."_

_"Rayne." I said, grabbing him by the arm, dragging him into our home. "Come."_

_"No! Stop it!" He screamed. My parents stood, staring at me dumbfounded. I threw Rayne against the wall, grabbing my parents by their necks. They both tried to resist. Like me, they'd both been trained, but I'm the strongest. My breath was heavy._

_"Now watch this little brother!" In one smooth stroke I sliced their necks. Their blood gushed out as the light left their eyes._

_He screamed. I put my katanas away._

_"Aren't you gonna kill me?" He asked, shaking._

_"No, you're too pathetic to kill." I said simply._

_"No! Kill me!" He screamed._

_"Rayne... You've always tried to pass me, be stronger. I'm letting you live as a chance to prove that. You can hate me, despise me, but until we meet again we'll see if you can prove to me why you're not week."_

I snap my eyes open. I don't dare think of Rayne.

"Time to pick our male tribute..."

"Damien Venus." A tall muscular guy steps out of the sixteen-year-old sector, shooting everyone one of the classic "if you volunteer for me I'll kill your entire family" looks. Idiot, I've already killed my entire family.

"You're forgetting about your brother." A small voice in the back of my head whispers.

"I volunteer." I say calmly. Damien glares at me, outraged. The crowd mutters. I'm not half as muscular as him. I'm older though, and much smarter. Not to mention I can actually kill. I calmly mount the stage.

"My name is Cain Callahan, and I will be the victor." I say calmly into the microphone, a crisp smile on my face. By the end of these Games these people will fear me, but not for the reason they think.

About twenty minutes later I'm stepping into the train, ignoring my mentor and fellow tribute. I'm stronger than them. I stalk into my quarters. Rayne stands somewhere on an identical train to this. I imagine the moment he sees my face. I'll send him over the edge. I watch District 6's reaping. My old home. Nothing much has changed since I was last there. Lyric took the stage next to him. She would kill him if I didn't do anything about it. Kill him leaving him dead. I won't let that happen...

* * *

**Hope you all like this chapter ^.^ **

**If you all wouldn't mind maybe you could get your friends to read this? Its ok if you don't want to but its just a request. I feel like no one reads this :P**

**Wow I must feel desperate and unappreciated if I'm asking/begging for readers and hopefully reviews xD**

**Anyway thank you for reading! ^.^ **


End file.
